This invention relates to a prefabricated modular building which is formed from a plurality of interconnected panels, and more particularly to a prefabricated dome-shaped structure formed from a plurality of sections made from a highly insulative material.
Because of natural or man-made disasters, such as hurricanes, volcanic eruptions, fires and the like, suitable housing which can be easily and quickly constructed is necessary for victims of these disasters. In addition, many remote areas throughout the world are lacking in the materials necessary for constructing habitable space.
Furthermore, there is need for utility or storage structures for the home which can be easily and quickly assembled by the homeowner.
Consequently, in view of the above needs, it is clear that a prefabricated modular building which may be easily and quickly assembled from light weight components and which is suitable for withstanding harsh environmental conditions is desirable.
Although prefabricated building structures, such as dome-shaped buildings, are known to exist, conventional prefabricated structures have a number of disadvantages. Although prefabricated domed structures of the prior art are more simple to assemble than traditional brick and wood frame residential dwellings, prior art structures usually require the initial assembly of an appropriate construction site, which hinders the speed at which the dome-shaped structure is assembled.
Furthermore, with most prior art structures, it is necessary to cover the outside of the structure with a cement coating. However, if weather conditions are adverse, it may not be possible to apply the cement coating, thereby hindering the overall completion of the assembly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a prefabricated building which overcomes the above disadvantages, which may be assembled without complicated or expensive equipment and tools, and which is habitable in both warm and cold climatic conditions.